Pathos Sklavos
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Elle était partie avec un autre homme et avec son coeur aussi, le détruisant au passage. Réussira-t-il un jour à vivre normalement malgré la blessure ?


**Pathos Sklavos**

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent sans que je n'y fasse attention. Le désespoir m'enserrait de ses griffes tandis que la tristesse s'emparait de mon esprit. Il est dit que l'amour est la plus belle chose qui puisse nous arriver. Alors pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Mon cœur de brisait un peu plus à chaque instant jusqu'au jour où, le matin en me levant, je ne ressentis rien. Mon corps était devenu une coquille vide d'émotions. Surement mon cœur s'était-il pétrifié ou gelé. Et le temps défila ainsi, dieu cruel faisant avancer le monde et qui pourtant semblait m'avoir oublié.

Assis sur le lit, la tête sur les genoux, mes yeux se perdaient dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Cela faisait un mois, plus, ou peut être une année ? Je ne savais plus. Plusieurs de mes amis étaient venus me voir et me trouvant dans un si triste état, ils avaient tenté de me changer les idées. Ace et Luffy avaient tenté de me traîner un peu dehors, même Sasuke s'était inquiété. C'est pour dire. Mais leurs efforts furent vains.

Puis il y eut ma cousine, ma chère Hinata, si fraîche et belle, si resplendissante de joie que lorsqu'elle pénétra dans mon antre, je fus aveuglé. Il me sembla que j'aurais pus la haïr de la voir si joyeuse et épanouie mais je n'en eus pas la force. Je me rappellerais toujours des larmes qui ont coulé sur ses joues de porcelaine lorsqu'elle me vit et n'oublierais jamais la détermination qui illumina ses yeux par la suite. Elle décida de rester à mes côtés et de prendre soin de moi. Je ne la repoussai point et la laissai faire de peur de lui faire de la peine.

J'avais beau avoir le coeur figé par la douleur, je ne pouvais nier que la présence de cette douce créature auprès de moi était fort agréable. Ce bougre de temps poursuivit son bonhomme de chemin, ne s'arrêtant point pour m'attendre. Isabeau s'occupait de mon être pathétique avec le soin et l'amour d'une mère à son enfant. Petit à petit je sortis de l'obscurité et repris conscience du monde qui m'entourait mais ce vide dans ma poitrine, rien ne put jamais le combler.

Il me semblait que cela faisait bientôt deux ans que mon malheur perdurait et malgré le baume que ma cousine s'appliquait à m'y apporter, j'étais toujours loin de la guérison de mon coeur blessé.

Un jour parmi tant d'autres, Itachi et Law nous firent l'honneur de leur visite et nous convièrent à une soirée organisée pour l'anniversaire d'un de nos connaissances. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller à cette fête mais Hinata n'était presque pas sortie depuis qu'elle me gardait et cette idée semblait lui plaire. Je décidai alors de l'y accompagner à son plus grand bonheur.

Finalement le jour fatidique arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. À croire que le temps se moquait de nous en accélérant quand il faudrait qu'il ralentisse. Quelle ironie ! Dans sa robe immaculée, Hinata était aussi resplendissante qu'un ange tombé du Ciel. Je lui offrit mon bras qu'elle prit en souriant et nous partîmes. Arrivés chez Karin, ce fut Suigetsu, son majordome, qui nous ouvrit et annonça notre arrivée à sa maîtresse. Celle-ci nous accueillit et nous parla quelques instants avant de passer aux convives suivants et de nous souhaiter de nous amuser. Je laissai donc ma cousine entre les mains de quelques gentilshommes et jeunes dames et me dirigeai en direction du buffet pour prendre un verre. Alors que je trempais mes lèvres dans le doux breuvage, une voix de velours qui me sembla tout droite sortie de mes rêves et cauchemars s'éleva.

 **\- Eh bien Sabo, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai vu ?**

Mon geste se suspendit et après un moment d'hésitation, je me retournai.

Je crus tout d'abord à une illusion de mon traître de cerveau mais lorsque la jeune femme à mes côtés m'écrasa le pied par maladresse, la réalité sembla s'abattre sur mes épaules et la blessure de mon coeur se rouvrit.

Elle était devant moi, dans toute sa splendeur. Ses longs cheveux roses cascadaient gracieusement sur son dos, contrastant avec sa peau blanchie par la poudre; ses joues légèrement roses et ses lèvres rouges et tentatrices que j'eus la folle envie de dévorer tel un fruit défendu. Elle se tenait là, devant moi, dans sa robe de satin rouge et de soie noire, une lueur de joie pétillant dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. La déesse de mon enfer, la muse de mon malheur, la sirène de mon océan de tristesse. Celle qui m'avait infligé cette blessure à la poitrine qui ne cicatrisait pas : ma maîtresse.

Malgré les battements sourds et affolés de mon cœur blessé, je restais parfaitement calme et répondis avec détachement :

 **\- Bonsoir Madame.**

Ses sourcils se haussèrent élégamment, étonnée de mon ton glacial.

 **\- Pourquoi ne venez vous donc plus me voir ?** S'enquit-elle. **Ne m'aimez-vous donc plus ?**

À l'entente de ses mots, un sentiment que je ne parvint pas à identifier s'insinua dans mon corps. Il parcourut mes veines tel un poison, me donnant l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur.

Pourtant, je restais impassible et silencieux.

 **\- Je vous attendais, Sabo, et vous avez osé me faire attendre. Je me suis sentis blessée et abandonnée. Vous rendez-vous compte du malheur que vous m'avez causée ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous pardonne. Ce soir vous aurez l'honneur de passer la nuit en ma compagnie.**

Je ne dis mots, posai mon verre et lui tendis mon bras qu'elle prit avec entrain, une lueur de triomphe traversant son regard. Nous sortîmes et une fois dans les jardins, je la fis lâcher prise doucement mais fermement. Évitant son regard insistant, je fixais le mien sur un point que seul moi pouvais voir.

 **\- Sabo...** Commença-t-elle mais je l'interrompis.

 **\- Je voyais en vous la perfection. Vous étiez mon centre de gravité. Mon monde tournait autour de vous.**

Elle ne disait rien et m'écoutait attentivement.

 **\- Mais la perfection n'existe pas et le comprendre est un triomphe de l'intelligence humaine. Tout homme le recherche et je pensais l'avoir trouvé. Mais je m'étais trompé.**

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais je la devançai.

 **\- Je vous ai vu.** Elle me fixait inquisitrice. **Il y a de cela deux ans, j'ai perdu un de mes amis les plus intimes et ma maîtresse. Deux êtres en qui j'avais placé toute ma confiance.**

 **\- Sabo, je m'excuse. Il m'a énivrée et séduite. J'ai été entrainée. Il est vrai que j'ai commi une faute mais oubliez cela et revenez-moi.**

Comment pouvait-elle résumer la chose aussi facilement ? Comment osait-elle réduire ce qui m'avait brisé à une petite erreur sans plus d'importance ? Savait-elle ce que j'avais ressenti et vécu ? Imaginait-elle seulement dans quels Enfers elle m'avait plongé ? Pensait-elle vraiment que c'était quelque chose que l'on pouvait oublier facilement ?

Pour une fois le temps sembla être de mon côté : il s'arrêta. Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de ma maîtresse et lui transmis ma colère, ma haine, ma fureur dans ce regard; elle tressaillit. Une boule indescriptible se forma dans mon estomac et ma gorge me brûlait. Mon corps tout entier me semblait brûlant, je bouillais de l'intérieur. Une tempête de sentiments inconnus ou que je ne parvenais pas à reconnaître faisait rage dans mon esprit.

Le mélange de toutes ces sensations me donna l'impression d'être doté d'une force extraordinaire. Les mots s'imposèrent dans mes pensées et ma voix s'éleva, basse et dangereuse :

 **\- Je vous ai adoré et adulé et vous m'avez trahi. Vous vous êtes sentie blessée ? Mais que vous ai-je fait à part vous aimer ? Je vous aurais abandonnée ? Mais c'est vous êtes partie avec un autre. Je vous aurais plongée dans le malheur ? Vous me semblez pourtant épanouie et heureuse et je ne vois pas la moindre parcelle de tristesse dans vos yeux. Vous me pardonnez et vous me conviez à passer la nuit avec vous ? J'en suis fort aise mais je n'en ai que faire.**

Un hoquet indigné lui échappa et de petites perles translucides prirent forme dans le coin de ses yeux aux reflets de pierres précieuses. Mais je poursuivis, imperturbable :

 **\- Vous ne comprendrez jamais ce que j'ai traversé. J'ai connu les Enfers de l'âme et le désespoir absolu. Le Néant de l'esprit. Par votre faute.**

Je fis un pas dans sa direction, elle recula.

 **\- Et j'ai voulu me tuer. Oh oui, comme j'ai voulu me tuer. Puis j'ai voulu tuer Naruto. Et enfin j'ai voulu vous tuer, vous aussi. Et je le veux toujours. Parce que tout est de votre faute. Par votre faute ! Finis-je en hurlant tout en m'approchant d'elle à grands pas.**

Effrayée, mon ancienne maîtresse abattit sa main sur ma joue avec force. Une douleur cuisante envahit le côté droit de mon visage tandis qu'une décharge secoua mon corps figé. Puis une douce chaleur sembla m'envelopper et une lumière s'imposa dans mon esprit jusqu'alors embrumé par la colère. Mon malheur ne venait pas d'un amour brisé mais d'un corps emprisonné par des mots qui ne pouvaient sortir de ma bouche. Oh bien sûr j'avais souffert de cette trahison mais le temps m'avait guéri. Le soulagement m'envahit et je me mis à rire. Mon ancienne maîtresse m'observait sans bouger, la peur inscrite sur ses traits fins.

 **\- Je ne vous aime plus**. Articulais-je difficilement entre deux rires.

Mais voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, je répétai en hurlant. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Il fallait qu'elle m'entende !

 **\- Je ne vous aime plus !**

Mon cri la fit reculer. Elle tremblait. Et je jubilais.

Son doux visage torturé par la crainte me donna du plaisir et l'hystérie me prit. Mon rire s'éleva dans le silence de la nuit et au fond de moi, j'eus peur de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais mais je n'y fit pas attention. Finalement Sakura s'enfuit, terrifiée, me laissant seul avec ma joie. Enfin, tout était fini. Je me sentais libre. Il me semblait que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien que ce soir, riant tel un fou au clair de Lune.


End file.
